Once Upon a Dream
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: It almost looks like Fili is simply asleep: blood and grime washed away, lips curved in a half smile, his cheeks appearing flushed in the torchlight. Movieverse, AU. No slash. Female!Bilbo.


Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

* * *

Once Upon a Dream

Bilbo pays her final respects to Fili alone. A tangle of emotions twisted her stomach as she had watched his kin lament over his body. They had known him far better and longer than she did. Her presence may not have been entirely welcomed. So the hobbit took refuge in the shadows, tears silently streaming down her face.

Now she approaches the dais. Breathing deeply, she looks down at the dwarven prince, dressed in blue clothes, hands folded over his chest. It almost looks like Fili is simply asleep: no battle wounds visible, lips curved in an almost smile, his cheeks appearing flushed in the torchlight. Only when the lass tentatively lays a hand on his chest does she fail to find a heartbeat.

"Fili—" her voice cracks on a sob. Bilbo's heart feels like it will burst any moment. She thinks of all the times she'd shied away from the prince, refused to acknowledge her feelings for the blond dwarf…and how he watched her, a knowing light in his blue eyes; or perhaps it was just wishful thinking on her part.

Shakily the Halfling leans over the dwarf to rest her forehead against his. (She had spluttered when he causally explained what that gesture meant, his smile golden and eyes dancing, oblivious to her embarrassment.) Eventually Bilbo pulls back to gaze at his still face. Gently she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Fili…" Before her Baggins side can talk her out of it, the lass gently kisses the prince's cold lips. (It was never like this in her dreams.) "I love you, Fili," she whispers brokenly. Curling up into a ball beside the dais she buries her face in her arms, weeping.

An immeasurable time later the hobbit's shoulder is gently shaken. "…Bilbo?"

At hearing her name called by a weak, familiar voice, breaking through the cloud of sorrow and regret enveloping her, Bilbo chokes on a sob. _It can't be._ She nearly gets whiplash as she jerks her head up. There is Fili propped up on one elbow, staring at her with confused worry. She opens and closes her mouth, speechless.

"Bilbo," Fili breathes, his hand moving up to brush away the lass's tears.

"Fili?" she asks in a bare whisper. "Fili?" she repeats as he slowly smiles, his eyes growing clearer, more focused. "Fili!" Bilbo scrambles to her feet and stumbles backwards, the color draining from her face. "Y-y-you…are you a ghost?"

His eyebrows draw together. "A ghost, me?"

Her left eye twitches. "You were _dead._ "

"Dead…" his expression lightens with comprehension. He glances around. "The battle. Kili, uncle, the others?" he demands anxiously.

Quickly she reassures him, "Safe. Alive. Victorious. All of them." The Halfling fears she's going to faint. "Your funeral was today. Tomorrow you were to be buried," her voice rises higher and higher with each word. "I don't understand. This must be a dream! You are supposed to be dead!"

Fili gradually swigs his legs over the side of the dais and stands, finding his balance. He takes several slow steps towards Bilbo. Immediately she backs away, caught between terror and hope.

"I don't feel dead, just tired," the dwarf observes, wiggling his fingers and glancing over himself. Refocusing on her, he comes closer. For each step he takes she takes one back. "What did you do that made me wake up?"

Abruptly the lass halts, then blushes furiously. _Oh!_ "I…I kissed you," she admits, "on the lips."

Stilling, the dwarven prince stares at her for a long time. The hobbit is unable to look away, breath caught in her chest.

Fili sighs deeply. "Pity I don't remember it." And there, there is that golden smile she has come to treasure, feared she would never see again. This time it shines with tenderness.

Fresh tears come to Bilbo's eyes, and a wet laugh escapes her. Without thinking she throws her arms around the dwarf's neck, sorrow and fear washed away by joy and relief as she returns his smile.

"Let me amend that," she requests before leaning up and kissing him. Fili smiles against her lips.

* * *

Much later Bilbo is tucked into Fili's side, head resting on his chest while his arms hold her close. Seated on a couch, the two listen to Balin and Thorin, wide-eyed.

"I was in a dead-like sleep because I cut my finger on a sword in the middle of the battle!?" the dwarven prince exclaims incredulously.

"Yes," Thorin says, rubbing his forehead. "When Radagast changed the curse your mother and I weren't sure afterward if he mentioned something about a one-hundred-year sleep. Not that I'm complaining that _that_ did not come to pass," he hastily adds.

"We are grateful," Balin nods in agreement.

"So that's why you were so reluctant to allow me to become a swordsman," Fili realizes.

"And here I thought dwarves had simply strange customs when it came to mourning," Bilbo pipes in, "as seemingly every dwarf woman present, as well as Sigrid and Tauriel, kissed Fili!" She pouts.

The arms around her tighten possessively. "And _here_ is my savior, true love!" the dwarf declares happily.

The lass's expression softens. "When you put it like that…," she says, giggles cut off by Fili's whiskery kiss.

Balin winks at his cousin. "And they all lived happily ever after."

THE END


End file.
